1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical instrument holders, and more particularly to a quick release bracket holder for mounting percussion instruments, such as conga and other drums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, as illustrated in FIG. 1, for ease of play, musicians mount percussion instruments, such as conga drums 2, on a floor-standing stand 4. Most commonly, the floor-standing stand 4 of the prior art carries two drums 2 through L-shaped holder brackets 10 secured to the drums 2 as shown in FIG. 3. The floor-standing stand 4, illustrated in detail in FIG. 2, comprises a support leg 6 provided with a support plate 7 on an upper end thereof. The support plate 7 includes two sets of vertically oriented threaded posts 8 each complemented with a winged nut 9. Referring now to FIG. 3, the conventional L-shaped holder bracket 10 includes an attachment surface 12 fastened to the drum 2 preferably by means of bolts 18, and a holding surface 14 substantially perpendicular to the attachment surface 12. The holding surface 14 is provided with a set of two holes 16 provided for slidable engagement with the associated threaded post 8 of the support plate 7 in the assembled state. Then wing nuts 9 are threaded to the posts 8 to secure the drum 2 to the stand 4 and complete the assemblage, as illustrated in FIG. 4.
Thus, the conventional attachment has relatively complicated construction and is slow, cumbersome and tedious to operate.
Therefore, there is a need for a quick release drum bracket holder, which is simple and easy to operate.
The present invention provides a quick release bracket holder provided for mounting percussion instruments, such as conga drums, provided with L-shaped brackets to a floorstanding stand.
The quick release bracket holder in accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a stationary base plate, and a clamp plate disposed parallel to the base plate and movable toward and away therefrom between an open position and a clamping position. The base plate is provided with two pairs of mounting posts adapted to be inserted into corresponding holes in the holder bracket. The clamp plate is provided with two pairs of cylindrical clamping members complementary to the mounting posts of the base plate. The bracket holder further includes a cam actuator provided to apply an axial force to the clamp plate for moving it toward the base plate in order to clamp the drum holder bracket between the base plate and the clamping members of the clamp plate. The cam actuator includes a pivoting cam member manually manipulated by a cam handle.
The quick release bracket holder also includes a pair of guiding posts extending from the base plate and provided to maintain a proper orientation of the clamp plate relative to the base plate. Each guidepost is provided with a corresponding coil spring mounted about the guidepost between the base plate and the clamp plate in order to bias them apart.
Therefore, the quick release bracket holder in accordance with the present invention provides a simple, inexpensive and easy to operate holder for percussion instruments, such as conga drums. The quick release bracket holder of the present invention eliminates the need for threaded posts and wing nuts of the current floor-standing conga stands.